Paranormally Changed
by VioletMist787
Summary: Jemini is daughter to Cristiphor Throndike..or so she thinks until two mysterious new men fall into her life and she learns that she isn't even human but a mobian princess, how will she cope with the troubles that follow the role? no sonic x relate
1. Prolouge: Jemini's Hill

_**Prolouge**_

_**July 16, 1995**_

_**Wendsday 9:30 a.m.**_

_The furry blue hero we all know and love stood in the hospital room sitting on the edge of the hostpital bed that belonged to his wife, Sally Acorn. Sonic looked down at his wife and then took their newborn baby, Jemini. She was small and fit perfectly in Sonic's arms. She was small and furry, the color was kind of hard to describe it was luminecent, everytime you shifted her the color changed from yellow to blue and back. But in a glowish way like she didn't have fur but a reflective screen plastered all over her body, you could only tell it was fur because it was matted up and felt soft in his arms. Sally Acorn was breathing deepily and unevenly._

_'Sonic, my dear king... my prince... take care of our child for me..." she said between gasps of forced breathes. Sally knew that when she had this baby that she would die, the doctor had recommended to the sad couple that they do either a fetus transplant were as they'd take the babies fetus out of Sally and put it in another womans womb only there was a strong chance either the baby or Sally wouldn't survive, the other alternative was to have an abortion and try to have a baby when Sally was in better health, it was because of a disease Sally caught on the battlefield that she couldn't have this birth without death, but Sonic didn't want to take the chance of Sally dying before they had another chance to get her pregnant againg and Sally and the doctor agreed. Finally it was Sally's choice that she have the birth naturally and die a peacful death at the hospital with the baby in her arms, at least she'd get to hold the baby, she had told Sonic when he protested at first._

_Today the day had come where Sally was about to die, Sonic kissed her forehead and replaced the baby into Sally's arms. Sally looked down at the baby and smiled sweetily yet, weakly. 'My child, Jemini,' she whispered and kissed the child's head, cheek, and softly it's lips. 'I love you,'_

_Sonic knew that he needed a memory of his wife's last moments so he pulled out Sally's digital camera and snapped a picture of this beautiful moment, the last moment's of his wife's life and she spend's it with the very one who killed her, her daughter Jemini. Sonic hugged his chbild and wife tightly (being careful not the hurt the baby). 'I love you Sally Acorn, I've loved you since we were kids and I will never stop.'_

_'I love you, too Sonic always have... always..will.' Sally spent her last second kissing Sonic tenderly... Then she passed away._

_**Sonic P.O.V.**_

_**Four Years Later**_

_**December 5, 1997**_

_**Jemini's Hill**_

_Jemini's Hill, that's what I named a beautiful hill right outside Knothole, it was bright and vibrant even when it was abandoned and nighttime, the moon reflected off of a small lake that lied at the bottom of the hill, and there were tree trees at the top of the hill. We couldn't identify the type of tree so I named that tall one with dark green, hard leaves, and combalt blue pentals Sonic, it was the one that rested on the left. The one that sat on the right was a little shorter than the one on the left, and it had orange, cupped-like flowers on it I named that one Sally. The really small one in the middle was mixed, didn't even have any leaves it was straight floral, its petals were mixed some of the petals were purle and others were yellow I named this one Jemini. _

_Jemini Hill is the place were I had to send my daughter to Earth, to keep her safe from the war soon coming due to Eggman's oh-so-kind visit. It hurt me more than anything when Sally had to... leave and if anything and I mean __**anything**__ happen to Jemini I would just die. I had Tails use some device to erase her memory and send her through a Star Post to send her to Earth in order to save her. I know it's a risky thing and a horrible sacrifice I have to make but in order to keep my princess safe I have to do this, not for me and not for Mobius but for her. And I have to erase her memory no matter how much she doesn't want it._

_Jemini cries as I erase her memory with the machine that Tails has made for this pacific acusion. I kissed her forehead as Tails took the big metal hat looking thing with wired coming out of it off of my Daughter's head. She instantly fell into a deep sleep. I had already made a agreement with some humans who I spent my time with one time on Earth a long time ago and they agreed they'd raise my daughter for me while we went on with this war until her fiftheenth birthday it should be over by then._

_I sent her through the Star Post had it set to send her to my human comrad's mansion._

_I couldn't see her again for another eleven years._


	2. Visions in his eyes

**my boyfriend got expelled for "threatening the teacher" he didnt even i was there now we can only make out on Saturday's I need him he's my special kookie kutter if ya kno wat i mean.**

_**June 12, 2010**_

_**Friday**_

_**Galeria (California)**_

_**2:30**_

I walked the mall with my three friends by my side, Kaleb Kirsky a cute tanned boy with a firm bodybuild and brown hair and eyes, Gabby a very self absorbed short girl with light skin and short kinky brown hair and eyes with a hint of red, Heath another football looking tanned boy with jet black hair and a cute smile, and Lesley a short redhead boy with pale skin and red glasses (I know he sounds ugly and geeky but he is really cute if you get a good look at his fetures).

We were laughing as we talked about how Hillary Dunken was pushed into the trash can right infront of the whole English class. Kaleb and I were explaining it to Gabby and Heath because they didn't see it.

I howled with laughter, "You shouldv'e saw it Gabs, Hillary literally knocked the whole trash can over with her ass and the fell flat on her face..." I couldn't finish due to excessive laughter so Kaleb took it up for me.

"Yeah her giant ass fell straight on her face... and then when I couldn't get any worse just when she was about to get up BOOM!! She gets knocked back down 'cause the trash can fell on her and all the trash fell ontop of her..." we both were practically crying.

"And them gum got it her hair!" I was clutching my stomach it was all too funny. Soon me and Heath finally calmed down with a sigh.

"You two finished yet? We came here to study not to laugh and giggle." Lesley said as we reached the food court.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Heath brushed Lesley off and then smiled down at Gabby. "Hey, Gabs, you still wanna go into _Spencers_?" he asked as he spotted his girlfriend Alisa in the store.

"Sure, they have the awesomest lingerie that I just absolutely need for-" Heath grabbed her by the arm and rushed them into the door of the store.

I laughed, "Lesley will he ever learn?"

"What, you mean that Gabby absolutely adors him and that he keeps playing with her feeling by flirting with her and then turnin' around n' dating other girls? No, he's to oblivious to anything other than hockey and boobs." Les was such a girl.

Kaled rolled his eyes at Les, "Are you gay or bi Les, what dude doesn't think about boobs n' hockey it's the center of every guy's life." he smiled as he put his hands up infront of my chest and started play squeezing the air like he was going to squeeze my boobs, I knocked his hands away and he smiled stunningly at me.

"Well, it's not the center of my life I mainly focus on science and my only girl who I wouldn't ever violate like you just did Jem, Misuri." Les sighed as he thought about his online virtual girl on some website called Secondlife.

I laughed at Les and said, "Les you don't even know her, for all you know Misuri is a man! Hell his name's not even Misuri it's probally Ken or something!"

"Nuh-uh, I love Misuri and that is her real name and besides I am going to meet Misuri with my parents by my side at all times next weekend at 3 o' clock down by the beach, her family's going on vacation.

"Dude, your so desprate you can't even get with a real girl, that's lame. N' when she see's you she'll probally...Ooff." Kaleb stopped dead in the middle of his sentence as a football rammed him straight in the nuts him catching it a second too late. "Damn." He whispered harshily.

Me and Les quickly looked up to see where it came from and saw hot guy jog towards us. His skin was peach and his eyes were ice blue and his hair was green and it was messy around his head with each lock hard and pointy he wore a black leather jacket with buckles hanging off of it and orange flames going down the top of his shoulder and a pare of designer jeans and a white plain t shirt. He smiled wickedly at me right before apologizing to Kaleb.

"Sorry dude... Hold up... Kaleb?!" he said as he helped Kaleb rebalence on his feet.

"No way! Surge! Long time no speak homes!" they did that hand shake/hug thing guys do before filling my and Les in. "Um, Les and Jem this is Surge, Surge this is Les and Jem." Kaleb said.

"Sup." we both said.

"The sky, and hi to you too." he said in return.

I let out a faint snort and rolled my eyes. "Ha-ha your soo hilarious." I said sarcastically.

_**Surge's short P.O.V.**_

I threw my football puposefully to ram that Kaleb guy's nuts, I had aquainted with him a few months back in order to get in touch with the Jemini girl, as I walked up to the small group she came into veiw and I smiled uncontrolablly at her.

She was so beautiful. He hair was hip lenght and odd in a beautiful way, when she shifted one wat then her hair changed from purple to yellow and back, her skin was peach and soft and her lips full and pink, her eyes were the loveliest shade of violet, and her body was small and curvey.

What a wonderous queen she would make and I could only imagine her as a hedgehog. I sighed at the very thought.

_**Jemini's P.O.V.**_

When Gabby and Heath came back out of _Spencers_ (Gabby's arms pilled with bags Heaht not caring a thing) Surge got introduced to them he took Gabby's bags and smiled at he saying in a flirtatious voice how a girl shouldn't hold bags that was a man's job. Implying Heath wasn't a real man making Gabby hold her own bags like that instead of helping her out.

We found a table right next to my favorite resturant _MuchiWok_ a chinese joint and after orderin' our food (me getting some tasty low mein noodeles) and Surge joining us ordering the same as me we started to talke.

"So Surge how you know Kabe?" Gabby asked.

"Simple, we went to the same football camp last summer." Surge said.

"Yeah, and we shared a cabin n' there was this hot girl who was our age there as a counciler can you say porno movie moment?" Kabe and Surge chuckled in remiense of a good ol' time.

I looked up at Gabby to see her mouth "He's so sexy." while looking at Surge.

I noded faintly.

"Hey, Gab you wanna go to _Hot Topic_ after eating? I mean like just us I need you to help me with something personal." Heath said and smiled up at her.

Gabby, who never blushes, simply went faintly red and nodded at him while chewing her chiken. She swallowed, "So you just moved here during the summer or something, I mean I know California is big but everyone here is either friends on Bebo of Facebook."

"Oh, I moved from Vancoover earlier this past summer in order to go to that football camp," he smiled at Kaleb before finishing, "and to go to Alantic Pacific Coast Acdemy it's really hard to get into but I have all the talents nessasary." he said like he was trying to impress us.

"Oh please, just please. We all go to APCA we're all musicians how do you think we all got to be friends?" I said and them took a big fork full of noodles.

"You go to APCA? Well, that's great! Now I don't have to go there on my own." he looked at me, "Hey, Jem, you want to show me around." he winked at me and smiled.

I decided to flirt back, so I leaned over the table towards him a little and smiled naughtily and said, "Sure, if you can handle the _whole_ tour." I winked.

"Oka...y. Thank you for that disgusting visit to freaky land back to planer Earth now please?" Gabby said and ate some more chicken with a disturbed look on her face.

"Oh stop it Gabby, you know your a straight up freak." Kabe said.

"Oh I know, the real queston is how you know, I've seen you watchin' me baby." she said and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"You wish, the only girl I love is Jemi." he looked at me smiling.

I sighed and plastered a fake smile on my face as I responded, "Yeah too bad with the one chance you had with me you wasted it by cheating on me with Hillary who's now nothin' more than the angry green trashcan dude off Sesame Street.

"You really need to get over that." he said back before looking at her phone. "Oh shit! I just got a text from Donny the party at the beach is tonight, I gotta go home n' get ready, later guys later sweetie." he said sarcastically to me before he left.

"Oh, I gotta get ready for that, too. Hey Heath, come on." Gabby said and Heath took his drink with him before leaving. This time Heath actually got her bags.

"Soooo... You wanna come with me to the beach party?" Surge asked me.

I sipped my drink and contemplated, "Sure, you need a ride?" he nodded and we stood, "Lesely you comin'?" I asked.

"Nah, you guys go ahead I'm'a hit radio shack first, besides I drove myself here anyway." he stood from the table.

"Have you your way." I blew him a kiss and winked playfully and walked away with Surge.

"So you go to ACPA, what's your talent?" he asked and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I sing, just a little and write some music but I'm not really _that _ good." I smiled and was modest.

"Oh, come on you gotta be good in order to get into that school." he stopped and stopped me too and bent his head down to whisper in my ear his voice was taunting and sexy, "You know I think I want you to hit a few high notes for my later." he said and smiled and we conitued walking.

I was very comfortable with Surge, it felt natural like it was meant to be or something like that. I drove him home and along the ride we talked about random things like music and our favorite foods and shit like that. It was amazing like we were on a date and we just clicked he had me smiling so much that my face was hurting.

When I dropped him off infront of his mansion in the same neighborhood as mine?! He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Jemini's Hill." I gasped and he got quickly out the car turning back quickly saying, "Don't forget to pick me up for the party, Jemi." he waved good-bye and I drove off stunned. Jemini's Hill. It sounded so familiar and not because it was my name or anything but because it reminding me of a place, and with the memory I couldn't seem to grasp came a sense of peace. I sighed and dropped and decided I'd ask him about it later.

I went home and was greeted by my father, Chris with a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Hi, daddy." I said and hugged him back.

"Hi, sweetie how was your day?" he pulled back and smooth my hair back. My father was a tall light brown blue-eyed scientist (yeah it's Christopher Thorndike from Sonic X I'm mixing all the things Sonic together for this fanfic).

"It was great, I met a new guy at the mall he's Kabel's friends and he's really sweet, I'm driving him to the beach party tonight n' hopefully I'll get to know him better." I smiled up at my father, I was nothing like him, when he was a boy he was shy and clingy.

Me on the other hand well let's just say I'd be with one guy for a week then you'll see me walking out of some different guy's house with my dress on backward's (not that I'm a hooker or anything like that not easy either just playful you could say). "Didn't you just breakup with that Jim boy yesturday?" dad asked exauhaustedly.

"No I broke up with Kaleb two weeks ago and I told you yesturday that Kim broke up with Jim infront of the whole Economics class." I corrected him and walked up a few steps. "Ella!" I yelled through the house.

"What!?" a fat, hispanic she-male (what? Ella wasn't one of my favorite characters neither was Big so?) walked intot he main room.

"I want a mocochocolate latte` and um... A danish have it in my room in five minutes. Glacias`." I said and ran up the rest of the steps into my room but not before I heard Ella mumur to my father, "You know she's just like Sonic, a real air-head." this made me stop.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and listened to the rest of their conversation.

Dad: "She is just like her... Father."

Ella: "I liked Sonic but... His daughter is spoiled."

Dad: "Don't worry..." he started choking up, "She will be... gone... soon."

Ella: "I'm sorry Master, I know you don't like this particular subject."

Dad: "It's okay Ella, I know you love her... deep on the inside."

The walked their seperate ways and I ran up the stairs and instantly went into the shower to think. Okay, so first Jemini's Hill and now this crazy conversation. What the hell?

The warm water ran down my body and I soaked my hair. Jemini's Hill, just the name of it gave me a sense of peace and it made me feel... it's hard to explain it gave me a sense of comfort and security and all of the good things you feel when your like, near your family and friends.

Then that conversation who's Sonic first of all? And dad was talking like I was... adopted. No! I wasn't I've seen pictures of my mom. Even though she's dead, I've seen the way her hair is long and blonde and her skin is peach like mine, even though she was in a wheelchair.

Her name was Hellena and if she didn't die of diabetes. But, anyway just ignore it Kaprikorn, even though it sounds like your adopted your not just ask your dad about it later, then after the party I'll talk to him about it. I finished my homework and watched t.v. while sipping on the cappachino Ella had brought up to me a few minutes ago.

I finished off the drink and got up out of bed and changed into a swimsuit and by swimsuit of course I mean the super cute lacey yellow bikini (you know the thong one's) that only covered my nipples at the top, and went out back and dived straight into one of the swiming pool's. I swam for a while (meaning I dogpaddled at the shallow end since I couldn't swim worth a damn) before getting out drying off and throughing on some yellow summerdress as a swimsuit cover and walked out to my car after grabbing up my mini backpack filled with all the things I would need for the party, by now it was around nine o' clock and about time to start heading out the the beach.

I drove around the curb and honked at his house. And my breath was taken away then I saw him walk out, he was in thel process of putting on his white t-shirt but I still got a minute of pure heaven staring at his perfectly tan pecks and eight-pack abs and muscles and he was wearing black swimtrunk's with orange flames coming from the leg and his groin wasn't even sticking out and I could still see an intentaion of it and... sigh *melt* soooo delicious. I pulled myself together before he got into the car.

"Hey, Kapri am I dressed okay?" he asked.

"Su....re," I said dreamily and then snapped out of it, dang what was wrong with me? I usely didn't get that dreamy over a guy like I did with Surge, "I mean the t-shirt might have to come off at the beach but don't worry when all the guys' beat you up 'cause you make all their girlfriend's drool I'm sure your face'll still be pretty even though a lil' swollen." I teased then giggled at his eyes growing wide.

We didn't talk this time as we drove but we listened to the radio (I absolutely ador 103.7 the Q btw) I poped in my KE$HA ANIMAL cd and mouthed the words along with the song trying to calm my nerves and not think about the conversation I overheard or Jemini's Hill... Oh shit! I need to ask Surge about that. I turned the radio down and glanced at Surge only to see him staring at me, I felt myself go slightly hot then I cleared my throat and asked, "What was that you said about Jemini's Hill earlier before you got out the car?"

I saw him strug his shoulders out the side of my eye and he simply replied, "I don't recall that, I remember kissing your ear before getting out of the car, but nothing about a Jemini Hill." he said and winked at me, "Hey, maybe you were daydreaming about having some _sex on the hills _and then thought about me saying your name."

I hit him on the arm and gave him a disgusted look and he said "Hey a sex on the hills is a drink!" he laughed and I went red.

I turned the music back up and drowned him out.

When _Blah_ came on he gave me a question mark look as I sung along my favorite part:

_Blah, blah,ba-blah,blah,blah_

_Comin' out 'cha mouth 'wit that blah blah blah_

_zip 'ya lips like a padlock_

_n' meet me in da back 'wit da jack 'n da juke box_

_don't care where 'ya live at_

_just turn around boy n' let me hit dat_

_don't be 'lil bitch wit 'cha chit chat_

_just show me where 'ya dicks at_

I smiled at him and the rest of the ride he questioned me on my taste of music and I answered him while in my mind making fun of his lack of taste in good ol' fashioned teen-all-about-sex music.

When we finally arrived at the beach everyone who was considered someone at the school was there, the party was hosted by my good friend but not best friend more like a best frenemy, Jessica Kalberny, and every year before the party started she chose one of the best students to go up and preform infront of everyone there and everyone who she did choose ended up being one of the biggest stars in hollywood, you know Tiffany Evans? This is where she started.

_Kaleb's P.O.V._

I was daydreaming about Jemini being in that nice yellow bikini she wears whenever she goes swiming in her backyard, when all of a sudden I saw some guy with peach skin, red eyes, and black hair with red tips coming up to me and the guys' (Gabby, Heath, and Jessica).

"Hey," he said in a rough yet light and passionate voice, "Jessica remeber me?" he smiled at Jessy wickedly and winked at her.

Jessy practically melted into the sand at the sound of his voice, "Hi, Shade I'm glad you could make it." she was blatting her eyelashes and acting like she used to with me when she had a crush on me back when we were freshman.

"I didn't want to let you down, so you mind introducing me to your friends?" Shade looked at our group and I thought I saw a certain disappointment in them.

"Sure this is Gabby, Heath, and Kaleb." We all nodded or waved at our name's and he smiled politely at us.

"Nice to meet you Shade, I like your cup makes you look bigger." Gabby said with a laugh to let him know she was kidding as she checked him over.

"Thanks but a real man doesn't have to wear a cup." He winked and the girls' practically melted over.

I rolled my eyes and then I spotted Jemini jogging over in her sexy little summer dress I loved because it was a clear indecater to me that she's wearing that sexy little barely covering yellow bikini, but my excitement dimmed down a lilttle when I saw her jogging beside Surge who (no homo) was very attractive for a guy with green hair.

_**Jemini's P.O.V.**_

I ran toward's the guys (Kaleb, Jessica, Gabby, and Heath) with the very attractive Surge on my right jogging next to me. When we reached them Kaleb welcomed me with a very tight, loving hug and sparkling as and me, Gabby, and Jess gave each other that group hug where we all smile and kiss each others cheek and make that girly squeal noise and me and Heath touched knuckles then I noticed there was someone standing there smiling at me with happy red eyes.

"Hi, I'm Shade." he said in a happy voice that made me melt intot the sand.

"Jemini Thorndike, and no I'm not gay it's just my dad's name." I giggled with the rest of the girls and winked at Shade.

"Don't worry," he said and looked me over with a desiring eye and before finishing he ran his fingers through my hair, "I would never think that about someone as pretty as you." he said and I almost sighed out loud.

Jessica, being the jeleous frenemy that she can sometimes be, cleared her throat and looked at Surge with a speculating eye, "Soo, who's this adorable creature?" she asked me and did a girly curtsy and held out her hand.

Surge took it and kissed the back. "Hey, I'm Surge," he leaned in close and whispered into her ear something I barely heard, "But, that's just a nickname some girls gave me for a _certaib reason_."

I rolled my eyes at his womanizer-ness and smiled at Shade. "So guy's, let's get this party started!" I yelled it out to everyone at the beach and the music started booming and the whole giant crown started to gather around the small stage Jess had set up for the DJ and the person she chose to preform. Most people swayed in the music and talked to there friends in the crowd while others played in the water of the ocean and others made-out in the sand.

Me and Shade talked while we danced and he asked me a bunch of different questions about how these parties worked and I answered polietly but you would think a teenager had been to a beach party before, Surge had come up behind and we started to dance together (if you wanna call it dancing instead of sex) until the DJ stopped the music and made an announcement for everyone to gather around.

"Hi guys!" Jess was on the mic now talking to all her guest in an excited voice,"As many of you know I choose one person to sing at my party where all the hottest hiphop, pop, and whatever producers are invited. We have six today here this year and the person I chose as my entertainer for 2010 is....." she dragged out the short word to rise suspense and then she through the mic out into the crowd and Gabby, who was standing off to my right, caught it in her hands with an astonished look on her face, she looked at me frantically with her eyes screaming "Help me!" I mouthed "Go for it," and with a confident nod she ran up to the stage with mic at hand and hugged Jess.

Then Jess whispered something to the DJ and he started to play a fast paced instrumental with scratches to the record every now and then to me it sounded like the beat of _Kiss me thru da fone by Soulja Boy Tell 'Em_.

_wish you were here but cha not so i let ya go_

_baby_

_you know dat i need cha _

_but i gotta leave ya_

_cause this pain is to much to _

_ta-ake_

_baby you too fa-ake _

_lyin' n twofaced _

_wish you were here but cha not so i let cha go_

_now baby i used need cha luv_

_crave ya luv_

_was crazy for ya luv_

_but now i see_

_ya no good for me _

_wish you were here but cha not so i let ya go_

_baby you know dat i need cha_

_but i gotta leave ya_

_cause this pain is too much to _

_ta-ake_

_baby you too fa-ake_

_lyin' n twofaced _

_wish you were here but cha not so i let cha gooo...._

_ooo..o.o.o.o.o. yea_

_yea yea yea yeayea_

_i gotta let cha goooo..._

Gabby finished with a smile and the whole crowd burtst into applause.

I was about to get up to the stage to ive her a hug but Shade pulled me off to the side and asked me to go on a walk with him down the beach because he wanted to talk about something very important. I reluctantly agreed and followed him down the beach, which started to draw closer to the forest. We talked about relationships and he asked me alot of weird questions about my life. I just said, "Uh, um sure," and "Well... Nah, not really." in the right spots but, one question made me stop in my tracks.

"Have you ever been to a place called Jemini Hill? Where the three trees of joy rest in complete peace at all time?" he looked me directly in the eye as he said this and in his eyes I saw a image.

_At first the vision was blurry and I saw nothing but static and then it was clear and it was like I was wittnessing a moment from afar and was just looking over a hill._

_A little girl, a hedgehog actually from what looked like Sonic's world, with fur that resembled my hair and as she skipped around SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!! With purple petals in her hands and singing a tune that I couldn't make out._

_Sonic picked her up and kissed her cheek and then sat her on a branch on a tree with multi-colored petals on it, then Sonic sat on the branch of a tree that had blue petals and he smiled over at the girl with happiness in his eyes, then he looked over to another tree that I hadn't noticed that was on the oppisite side of the tree the girl sat on. I looked at the orange petalled tree nice and hard then I saw Sally Acorn appeare out of nowhere on a branch of the tree sha blew a kiss at Sonic then leaned toward the girl and whispered something that I couldn't catch. Then she pointed toward the direction in which I was watching them from and then girl hoped from the tree and smiled and started waving as she ran over to me._

_I felt dizzy and it was like a freeze frame the girl in mid-step as she ran, and the two lovers sitting on their own tree smiling at the girl. But, then it all went black and I was out._

_Darkness took over me at that moment and I was no more._

I physically felt myself hit the graound and felt Shade pick me up and felt a breeze come over my face but I just let it go from there, I went into the darkness willingly.


	3. Waking Up in Heaven

**I write when I'm most emotional and right now i am about as emotional as a hobo when he sees a sign that says "FREE CHICKEN FOR THE STINKY"**

I woke up, and then instantly wanted to go back to sleep. It felt as if there was a crook in my neck. I lifted my hand to my neck and I felt a cushion go up against it the wrong way, every since I was little I had to be layed down a certain way for me to go to sleep the right way.

I sat up and rubbbed my neck, all the while I kept my eyes closed, once my neck was at ease I rubbed the grum out of my eyes and looked around, I was in someone's house. No one I knew of course because all my friends lived in my rich neighborhood. The room I was in was a living room, it was painted lime green with brown boardering and had brown stairs on the otherside of the room, the couch I sit on was brown and leather along with an otamen and a loveseat turned diagonally in the corners of the room to face the giant plasma screen tv with an X Box 360, a PlayStation 3, and a DVD player accompanied by a surroundsound system. I looked at the otamen and notcied a pile of Sonic the Hedgehog games and comics. I smiled, despite the situation. Seeing Sonic the Hedghog _anything_ always brought me comfort and a feeling of sanctuary for some reason I didn't even care about and din't bother to think too hard about otherwise I'd get really homesick. Odd? Oh, believe me I know. I stood and was a little wobbly on my feet at first and then I walked around to a oped door that looked like it led to a kitchen, I walked in and saw Shade sitting at a bar at the end on of the room with his back to me and his head down as he poured a drink.

Staying on my gaurd I walked over to him withour making a sound, I didn't dare to. For all I knew he had raped me while I was out and was now hoping for seconds with a concious, moving body. I cleared my throat once I was behind him and got into a fighting stance uncle Tonaka had taught me.

"Sonic I can't take it any more..." he said and I shifted out of my fighting stance and listened, "I-I just don't know, ya know? She and I... We were destined to be toghether and... well now she doesn't know and I don't want to take her freedom of choice away from her. You get it right?" he turned as he said this and his eyes bucked out his head and he shifted uncomfortably in the bar stool. "I didn't notice... I thought you were someone else... How was your nap?"

"Only you could truly know that couldn't you?" I raised an eyebrow and at his questioning stare continued, "Gee, suddenly you ask me this weirdo question then I'm out like a like and wake up all sore, you tell me what happened Mr.I-Sure-Do-Get-Around." I put my hands on my hips and swayed them this way and that for emphasis on my last words.

Hit eyes got wider (if possible) in relization, "God! No, I would never... I... No!.. I mean not that your not appealing," His eyes shot to my body (with a hit of desire) and then back, "But I would ask and have to build a relationship with you first before I had sex with you! I wouldn't dare." Shade was so upset at my acusation I saw nothing but apolgy in his eyes.

I simmered down and forgave him for now but still I stayed on my gaurd. "Who were you talking about, and who is Sonic?" I asked automatically thiking about Sonic the Hedghog.

Just then a tan skinned, flat muscled, cute faced, emerald green eyes, and spiky bang ridden blue hair walked in the kitchen smiling at me and Shade before grabbing a glass and pouring some water from it and adding ice from the fridge (you know the fidges with those water and ice things infront of the door). "Hey, Shade I didn't hear you come in. How long you been here? And whose your beautiful friend?" he asked looking me up and down not with a desire spark in his eye but one of love and curiousity.

"I got here with my fainted friend a few minutes ago, I didn't see your car in the driveway so I assumed you were not here. This is Jemini Thorndike, I met her today at the beach party i told about you know that girl Jessica's party?" he explained with a calm voice and took a sip of what strongly smelled like Volka.

The blue haired beauty walked over to me and held out a hand, I took it and his grip was strong. "I'm Sony McKlane, my friends call my Sonic 'cause of the blue hair and my Sonic the Hedgehog obsession." He chuckled to himself but his voice almost cracked, "But, you probally don't know who that is..."

I inturpted him with joy and a bit of a bounce in my heel, "Are you kidding I love Sonic the faster-than-sound cooler-than-hot and let's just say not tha t modest Hedgehog. He's awesome I have all his games."

Sony broke into a smile and pointed toward the living room which I had just left, "I have a couple games in there, wanna play?" he asked his mouth so wide and is eyes filled with joy. His mood had instantly went jovial when I mentioned my love for the furry blurry hero.

"Sure," I chirped, "I'd absolutely love to." I practically skipped into the room from which I came and called back for Sony to follow me, and after a anxious look at Shade he did.

"I absolutely love Sonic Adventure 2 and, Sonic Adventure Director's Cut is okay too I guess but the graphics are lame and really need to be thought out some more... But have you played sonic and the Black Knight, yet?" I asked him, excited to find some one who had a similar interest in Sonic.

"Yes, I especially enjoyed that game one the Wii, but I like the was Sonic Unleashed plays on the Xbox 360 better, don't you?"

"Oh, totally that game was soo Visa." I giggled as I fgrabbed up a Xbox controller and turned on the television.

"Visa?" he asked as he chandged it to the correct channel and the Xbox 360 home screen came up.

"Dude, how old are you exactly? You must be a parent or something 'cause everyone knows Visa means priceless, ya know like MasterCard Premium? Everyone's saying it thesed days, everyone with money at least." I looked at Sony and decided the words I chose to use were a little to crucial (even though I didn't think I'd been that mean). I looked at Shade and then back at Sony.

"I...I was a father... At one point but, my little girl is gone now and I don't think I'll ever be able to experience her love again." I couldv'e sworn I saw a tear come out his eye.

"Hey!," Shade chirped probally trying to lighten up the mood, "Is this game three-player or what!? Come on guys I'm seriously in the mood for some ass-kicking!" he smiled and hit Sony hard in the back, "Come on Sony lighten up, you'll see your lil' diamond again one day, n' I ber she'll love you just as much as Jemini here loves herself some Sonic the Hedgehog. Right Jem?" he asked me and Sony looked up at me expectingly.

"Totally I love me some Sonic the Hedgehog, he's the best and I'll love him and his adventurous life til' the day I d.i.e." I smiled and then went to Sony's gamer download's he got from Xbox Live and saw he had downloaded Sonic the Hedgehog 4 and pressed A for us to play (yes, this game is very real F.Y.I. look it up it comes out soon but only for Xbox Live).

After playing and defeating the game about four different times I got tired and threw the controller down, I was tired of losing to Sony and he knew it. Instead I turned my attention to the pile of comics I'd seen earlier. "Hey, are those Sonic comics I spy?"

Shade picked up the pile and layed them on the coffe table infront of us and walked out the room toward the hall a minute later coming back draggging three bean bag chairs on the floor into the room. "Let's read! Something no normal teenager should say."

I giggled and sat on the pink cushion he'd dragged in and started reading at random. Then my pocket started to vibrate. I answered it and almost instantly pulled phone away from my ear, once the yelling was over I said, "Chill daddy, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! It's fucking twelve o' clock in the got-damned morning and your not in this damned house in your damned bed! WHY?! And where the HELL are you?!" he yelled at me cursing like that sailor he is.

"Damn, Father!" I yelled into the phone trying to get a word in, "Daddy!... Damnit Dad shut the hell up!" Now that shut him up, "Now what happened was I fainted while I was walking on the beach with this guy-"

"You were what?" he yelled again.

"Walking on the beach with this guy named Shade at Jess's party and then I woke up with a ice pack on my head at his house and then I started playing his games, he has ALOT of Sonic stuff, anyway I guess I guess I never bothered to check the time. Sorry to have you worried." I said lying a little bit to make him less worried, poor old man's blood pressure was already high enough.

"Oh, I'm coming to pick you up put this...BOY... on the phone right now." he said and since it was obvioud Sony was the man of the house I gave him the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. "Ahhh.... Christopher Thorndike it's good to see you've been taking good care of the girl.... This is Sony ya know your old buddy Sonic? From when we were kids n' we used to always play those Sonic games n' go on adventures?," They had Sonic games when my dad was a kid? Gee, I wouldv'e thought all they had to play with was a stone and some sticks ya' know Dad is pretty smart, I bet he was the one who discovered fire.

After some talking on the phone with my dad Sony handed be back my Iphone and said, "He has agreed to letting you atay the night over here so you should probally go up stairs and get to bed. Don't want you all tired in the morning now, do we?" He said and helped me up out of the chair and led me through the hallway and up the stairs and into a room that looked like it was made for me. Ther walls were a really soft lime green and not the kind that looked like it was yellow but the purely green kind of soft green, and the bed was black rought iron with a bunch of roses on the headboard molded into shape with iron, and the spread was dark ivory green, the carpet was the same color as the comforter and there were a computer desk and a bedside table that looked like it came with the bed's bedroom suit alond side with two drawers and a walk in closet.

I turned to Sony and asked a question that'd been on my mind sense I gave Sony my phone. "Do you know my father or something?"

"Yes, back when I was five and he was ten we hung out alot 'cause we both loved to play Sonic games and watch the old cartoons of him and no one else in the neighborhood would watch them with us so we got together and found we could be bestfriend's. But, alas when you were born we had long seperated from high school and reunited through college but, I had to go to Asia for a job that I needed to supply me and my family... Back when I had a family..." he istantly went said and I didn't want to be a burden so I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

Which is something I shouldn't practice ofter considering the fact that he's basically a stranger, "Good night, Sony. Sleep well." and with that I walked into the room and closed and locked the door behind me (hey, I know it's his house but the dude could still look in on me while I was changing). I looked in the drawers and found a pair of cute greed pajama shorts and a green T that convientely fit me perfectly I put my phone under my pillow and climbed into bed. Then I had the weirdest dream:

Shade and Sony were in the kitchen together and they were talking, both sipping on what looked like White Ziffendale (it's a wine don't ask me how I know what it looks, smells, and tastes like). Sony broke their weird silence.

"She's Jemini, no doubt about it and Chris didn't seem so thrilled to hear my voice either, if he picks her up tomorrow he might take it to court for her coustidy, but if she's in a different demision and world he can't do that.... We have no choice."

There was a small silence as both seemed to think about it then with a solemn unison nod they both said slowly, "We must take her to Mobius."

**Liked the chap? click that sexy as green button down there and tell me and dont worry the review button never clicks n' tells? *wink* *wink***


	4. Taken Away

**If u could c the otha side of me im jst lke ani body else cnt u tell i kill police n shoot up mtv but girl i want u to kno if onli i could show the otha side but i cnt cuz the police yea yea yea would get on me.**

I awoke from my dream in a daze, the dream lefted me competely in awe. It was so... Real! Like while I was asleep I was looking down at them through my closed eyes... like a vision or something. I got out of bed and opened a door which I thought was a closet but was really an master bathroom, and then took a hot shower looked in the closet and found an entire wordrobe with my sized clothes? Weird. I put on some brumudea shorts and a light pink tank with light pink high-top sneakers, and some yellow fingerless gloves. I walked downstairs and headed straight for the kitchen, I smelled eggs being fried and pancakes being flipped and then suddenly I was floating.

"Mornin, Jemini. How was your sleep." Sony asked me, he was wearing an aprin around his waist that read, "Fastest Chef in the Kitchen."

I said nothing I simply went over to one of the plates already prepaired at the table, sat, and started to eat. Sony chuckled at me and went back to cooking. After I was halfway finished with my food Sony sat down and ate, I looked up from my delicious food to see him smirking at me, "What?" I asked.

He shook his head, still smiling, before he said, "So the clothes fit fine?"

"Yeah, how'd they get there?"

"Just as I thought, your my daughter's exact size." His eyes sparkled before he went back to eating.

For some strange reason I had the feeling Sony liked me being around because I reminded him of his daughter, which was fine with me I don't mind helping an old man remember his good ol' days down by the praire, as long as he doesn't whip out one of those "Back when I was a boy..." stories.

Sony chuckled then said, "Ya know, back when I was a boy, we didn't have all those fancy cell phones you young kids have today, all that technology and all. It's so new. All we had was the Genesis and Sonic. All we needed." he started to rock back and forth on his chair like it was a rocking chair and started to chew his teeth.

I was starting to wonder if he was just trying to mess with me. "Well, in the future technology of today would be old news and no one would care about the iphone or the Xbox 360." I said and finished of my food with a growl.

"I'm going to go in there and read some comics." I told him.

"Wait, sit." I did as he said. Sony looked down and rubbed his eyes and said, "Well, I wanted to know if you had any weird dreams lately?"

"Well..." I dragged out, and thought about what he would think if I told him about the dream I had last ngiht. I finally decided, "Yeah, just last night I was dreaming I saw you and Shade talking about me, saying I was your daughter and that you had to take me back to Mobius like you were Sonic and he was Shadow or something." I chuckled lightly, "Huh, crazy right? It looked so real, though."

"It's true, though." he whispered. I snapped my head up and was instantly blinded by a blue light. I closed my eyes to the sight of a shining Sony and opened my eyes to a shining Sonic the Hedgehog!

I screamed and hopped up out the chair so fast I knocked it over, I started to walk back and tripped over the chair, I fell on my butt and continued to crawl away from Sonic, in shock. I felt something against my back and reached my hand up to touch it, I felt fur. I screamed and turned to see Shadow the Hedgehog.

"No!" I screamed, got into fatal position the covered my eyes.

"I told you, she wasn't mentally ready for this." I heard Shadow saw.

Actually in my mind I was pretty calm. I really should be over come with joy, but how could I be I was in a state of shock! For Christ Sake! There's a anthromophic hedgehog standing right before my eyes, this shouldnt' be happening. I must be dreaming. I finally stood, I was still shaking though. I looked at Sonic in the eye and said, "Your not real, this is all a dream. And when I wake up this will all be over."

Shadow stepped up, "What ever makes you sain, but look we really need to get you home before..."

I cut him off, "Your right, take me home. With Dad, where I can be safe."

Sonic smiled, "So Chris is taking care of you well then? I knew I could trust him."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your my daughter, when the great war was going on in Mobius that was when you were born, you stayed there with me for a few years but then Eggman started t o direct his attacks towards you because, he knew that's how he would get to me. So I got Tails to call up my old pal Chris, and we arranged the whole thing, we wipped your memory clean and made you think Chris was your father. But now that the wars are over, something worse is coming.... You see the time ans space continum is ripping, due to all the choas energy you have brought with you to Earth not to mention the fact we have brought excess energy here when we came to come and rescue you." He looke me in the eye and I saw the passion burning there. "We have to take you home."

"Home? Your crazy! Even if this wasn't a dream how could I possibly be your daughter? I am a human and your a hedgehog." I argued.

"Well... All mobians have this power, to change into a human whenever we enter their world, but when we are exposed to our weakness or if we choose to we change back into our natural form. All mobians also have a power or two that is unique to them and only them. Mine is speed and choas. Shadow's is the ablility to control Choas Energy." Sonic shrugg3ed as he answered as if it was obvious.

"But, well. Okay then if I really am a hedgehog all I have to do is think about changing into my natural form and it'll happen?" I raised an eyebrow at them both.

They looked at each other and gave me a mutual nod.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I thought about becoming a hedgehog. About having thick hands and gloves and having big eyes like an animal. And having fur and quils. I thought about power, about picturing me as a hedgehog and holding a choas emrald and controling the power within me. And then I felt it. I felt a warm energy go through me and then I was really hot all of a sudden, my skin started to prickle and it hurt a little. I let out a small squeak of pain. Then I felt the clothes on me change, and my face felt all weird and deformed.

"Open your eyes." Shadow said.

I did as he said, and then looked down at my hands. I wore black fingerless gloves, a white strapless hotler top, black jeans, and white thigh-length boots. I gasped. I turned toward the hallway and Iooked into the mirror. I almost let out a scream. I had a musle, and a round black nose, and big purple eyes, my quills were long and they still shifted from yellow to purple when I moved, one of my ears were yellow and the other was purple, and when I opened my mouth I saw a sharp tooth.

I did scream and then turned rapidly towards Sonic and Shadow, "Okay, I know this feels so so so real but... There is no way! I... I have to think about this." I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tightly.

"Well, hurry up with that thinking kid, we have to get going now." Shadow said and whispered something to Sonic, who nodded in approval and then Shadow changed back into sexy Shade and walked out the door.

Sonic put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't mind Shadow Jem, he's a little mean... As you can see in the games and comics, but no worries once he warms up to you he'll get... decent." he smiled at me.

I began to shake uncontrollably, I didn't want to but I burst into tears and then rapped my arms around Sonic's waist and cried into his shoulder.

**Sonic's POV**

I hesitated before I held her around the shoulder. She cried into my shoulder for about an hour. I patted her shoulder sometimes and whispered to her, "It'll be okay, sweetie." I wanted to cry too, to tell you the truth. I never thought I could hold my daughter in my arms again, I never thought she would ever accept me again, not as a father atleast.

She finally looked me in the eye, "So do I have to call you dad?" she asked.

"No, not until your ready Jem." I hugged her tightly and then let her go. "But we have to hurry Jem, there is a bounty hunter here looking for you. Dr. Eggman is now dead, died in prison of old age... that or either too much exposure to anal probe." we both laughed, "But anyway there's another man out to find you to use your power." I looked at my daughter and wonder if she was ready for the truth (that you will find out when Jem finds out so yeah get excited) I decided that I shouldn't through all this stuff at her in one day, exspecially at such a young age.

"I have power?" she tilted her head in curiousity, "What kind?"

"Well, as princess of Mobia, you have all sorts of powers, but as a child the only powers you showed me is levitation, speed, strength, and the abitily to control the element of water." I remember the day she first came to me splashing water everywhere without touching it, I missed Jemini so much.

"Wow, I can do all that? I think I'll like this princess thing." Jemini smiled up at me and I think I shed a tear just then.

**Jemini's POV**

"So, do you know the name of the hunter out to get me?" I asked Sonic. He was driving me home so I could talk to my dad, I mean Christopher. I decided that I was going to accept the fact that Sonic the Hedgehog is real even if it does sound like I'm crazy, besides might as well have fun with this while I can. Never know what the future holds for you. (Oh, and btw if you haven't figured it out yet we already changed back into our human forms.)

"Well, it's Scourge the Hedgehog, you know my evil double? Well, he's working for some new evil scientist named Kilpher Kat. She he was always watching you from behind the sceen's back when you were on Mobius, back then I never paid it any mind until one day I caught him talking to Scourge, so I listened in on their conversation and caught your name in there about twelve thousand times."

"So I'm.. like... wanted?" at Sonic's nod, I don't know why I just smiled, "That's kinda sexy." I whispered under my breath, but I guess Sonic heard me because he looked at me with The Eye, you know that eye that parents give you to let you know you just said something wrong. "You know in a totally like, non-sexy way." I whispered and slid deeper into my seat. I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape.

Then, on the way to the my house, we passed by Surge's and I told Sonic to stop the car when I saw him walking what looked like a husky. "This'll be just a second, 'kay." I told Sonic and hopped out the car.

"Hey, Surge!" I called at him and smiled when I saw him turn towards me with a smile.

He hugged me close and whispered in my ear. "Hey, where you been? You left me at the party all alone."

I pulled back, "Sorry about that, I got... caught up with some stuff with Shade and I kinda wentt over his house and lost track of time... I'm really sorry." I pleaded with him to forgive me.

"Well... I guess I couold forgive you... If I get a kiss." he raised and eyebrow at me and smiled wickedly. I contemplated, I looked back at Sonic's blue Jaguar the windows were completely tinted and I couldn't see Sonic's face. I bit my lip as a I turned back at Surge. He was incredibly cute, and nice and stunning. Oh what the hell! I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all I had. I moaned lightly as his tounge danced in my mouth. Oh wow! He was **awesome!!!!** kisser. Better than Kaleb. And belive me Kaleb was a great kisser. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

I heard a throat clear behind me and (really really slowly) I parted from Surge, I turned toward the person who had cleared their throat and all most fainted. Sonic!! I completely forgot he was there, Surge did that to me. Made me forget everything else.

I thought I heard Surge growl at Sonic and he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Oh, um... Sony, y-you ready to go." I started toward Sonic and he cut me off.

"Don't you want to introduce me to your friend?" Sonic cocked his head and bared his teeth at Surge.

"Um, Sony this is Surge; Surge, Sony. Sony's my... uncle." I smiled up at Surge.

"Sony, huh? That's not vey creative." Surge growled at Sonic.

"Hey, it's better than Surge." Sonic barked back.

"Do you two know each other?" I stood there completely clueless to what was going on around me waiting for an explanation.

"Jemini this is Scourge, the bounty hunter who's out for you." Sonic growled never taking his eyes off Surge, I mean Scourge.

I looked and Surge and slowly walked towards Sonic. "No..." Impossible he couldn't be Scourge he was too perfect.

"Yes, he's right, but Jemi I swear, I don't want to kill you or anything like that." Scourge held out a hand towards me and I srank back.

"Y-you were hired to hunt me down and kill me, don't ever talk to me again!" I yelled at him. I turned to run towards the car but was pulled back by an invisable force.

"Oh, no you don't. You may read the comics but they don't show all of my power." he pulled me into his arms and whispered harshily into my ear, "You will be my queen." Then we were off.

I don't know how he did it but he flew. I tried to squerm out of his arms but he held me tight. "No! Surge, please." I begged him.

"It's Scourge, baby. And don't worry, I won't hurt you and I'll make sure that Kilpher doesn't hurt you either, I want you to be my queen and nothing and nobody will get n my way." We were now flying horizontily and he had to hold me tightily against him so that I wouldn't dangle. I felt his warm, hard body against my back and it was hard not to focus on his dick poking at my ass.

"But, I thought you already had a wife, weren't you married to..." Before I could say her name Scourge did a cliffhanger almost ramming into the wall of a building but pulling up at the last second, scaring me half to death.

"Don't you ever say her name you hear me! No one will get in my way, especially not her." he growled at me.

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled frantically, "Just don't do that again." I took a deep breath and said, "But, Sur-I mean Scourge I thought you liked me?"

"Oh, believe me, my little Jem, I do." He said and kept on flying.

As I looked down over the land we were flying above I saw the familar school and mall, as we passed all the places I loved to visit we started to go towards the beach, then into the forest. I knew where we were going. With all the stealth I could muster I reached into my front pocket and grabbed my phone. Something Scourge didn't know was that I had my bluetooth in. With my hand I dailed Sonic's number. It rung in my ear and Sonic answered.

"Jemini! Are you okay?" he yelled into my ear.

"So, Scourge are you taking me to that split tree in the forest near the ocean? Or that hidden island right behind the forest that hardly anyone can find 'cause no one notices it in that opening to the ocean?" I was asking Scourge this but Sonic heard it, and he was going to hear the answer too.

"Oh, I see what your doing, you really are my daughter." He whispered.

"Well, how did you know about the island?" he asked.

"Me and my friends are the one's who discovered it behind all that leaf and dirt, no one botherd to go that deep into the forest like we did." I answered urging him to give Sonic a direct answer.

"Well, to answer your question yes, we are going to that island."

"Okay, so that's why we went to the beach and passed the forest then started back towards the ocean say... fifthteen do north after getting really deep into the forest? I see. That is a really big lake/ocean opening that the island is in. I've never seen it from above. It's beautiful." I said, pretending to talk to Scourge but really talking to Sonic and giving him directions.

"Thanks, hun. I'll be there faster than sound." Sonic hung up and the piece clicked in my ear. I stayed quiet the whole, I guess you would say flight. I didn't want to say the wrong thing to Scourge.

**Sonic's POV**

I was so worried about Jemini that I didn't think about what would happen if she found out the whole truth that might make her not want to trust anyone ever again. I pulled out my phone and called Shadow.

"What?" he asked.

"Jemini was taken by Scourge, I'm running to them now, she told me that they were headed toward the secret chaos point deep in the forest near ocean point. Gather up the Protecters and meet me there."

"Should I big ammo?"

"No, I want to kill that bastard alone with my own fist." I hung up on Shadow and headed towards Jemini, I would not loose my daughter now that I've come so close to getting her into my grasp again.


End file.
